This invention relates to a camera with a liquid-crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD).
Use of liquid crystal for a display on the finder of a camera has been proposed. With such an LCD, the AF target mark, various modes, and the selection of field angle, such as panorama or normal, are indicated on the LCD screen. Positive LCDs, including guest-host LCDs and TN (twisted nematic) LCDs, have been widely used.
Recently, the use of macromolecular dispersion liquid crystal for the LCD of the finder in a camera has been proposed, as disclosed Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-165017. The macromolecular dispersion liquid crystal disclosed in the publication is a positive liquid crystal which prevents light from passing through when a voltage is applied and allows light to pass through when no voltage is applied. On the other hand, negative liquid crystals have also been known. They allow light to pass through when a voltage is applied and prevent light from passing through.
Since such a macromolecular dispersion liquid crystal display has a high degree of scattering, use of it for the finder of a camera makes the amount of light reaching the pupil very small. This enables a finder with a high contrast to be constructed, as compared with the TN LCD and guest-host LCD. Conventional TN LCDs are available in the negative and positive types. The types of liquid crystals used for the finder of a camera have been increasing these days.
With the camera with an LCD, however, because there was no change in the liquid-crystal display screen during picture taking, the user could not tell whether the shutter was fully pressed, even if having pressed the shutter release.